


Nora and Nate's biography

by Ovrlralex



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	Nora and Nate's biography

Nora

Occupation:Lawyer (formerly),second in command of the institute but after her son was diseased she took on the role as leader,former co leader of the minuteman with nate,former member of the railroad,overboss of nuka world,member of the children .

Body description:a tall six foot giant of a chubby women,many members of the institute call nora the human deathclaw or the commonwealth's Female Frank horrigan,nora is also plushy around the face but is still a attractive women,her hair is a brownish ponytail with a few strips of red and blonde,she also has long legs that she uses in combat,enjoys placing her boot into a raider's jaw.

Things she likes to do:Have a good fight,wrestling,being with her lover cait ,keeping her son's legacy alive in the institute,tending to her "grandkids.",power armor guns and drinking nuka cola.

Dislikes:bigotry against gouls and synths and mutants,brotherhood of steel

Personal traits:Due to her height and body weight,Shaun had a power armor frame specially built for her bulk,after being shot by Kellogg, Shaun used some of the same implants from Kellogg on his mother,to make her his personal human courser. Before the war,she has a fondness for wrestling, boxing,kick boxing, bearknuckle brawling and underground fight,whichshe uses as a smokescreen when helping pre war nick valentine.

Special :she's more depended on 4 of the seven of special,strength,intelligence,charisma and endurance,

Preferable weapons:Power fist,gatling laser,sword,knife,fists,44 magnum,handmade rifles,fatman,flamethrower,super sledge 

Lover interest:cait.

Friends:codsworth,piper,nate(they broke up before the war but stay with each other for Shaun,but they still have an attraction but but were best friends before nora became a raider.) Nick valentine (both pre war and synth version.)curie,porter.


End file.
